Episode 5364 (7 October 2016)
Synopsis It’s the day of Paul’s attackers’ plea hearing and Les is giving Pam the silent treatment. Sharon reminds a stony Ben that Kathy only thought that she was doing the right thing by meeting up with Diane Atmore; but Ben is unforgiving. As Pam, Les and Ben leave the Funeral Parlour, they are greeted by Sharon, Johnny, Donna, Kim, Claudette, Kathy, Billy, Honey and Shrimpy wearing ‘End Hate Crime’ T-Shirts that Linda has had made. Ben is touched and embraces Kathy. The group explain that they’ve taken the day off of work to attend the hearing by way of support. As they arrive in court, Diane approaches Pam and informs her that she’s spoken to Simon – she’s told him to plead guilty. With everyone seated in court, the defendants take to the stand; Les holds Pam’s hand tightly. On the count of Paul’s murder, Simon Atmore pleads guilty. Simon also pleads guilty to kidnapping Ben and Jay. A teary Pam tells Diane that despite the result, she’s not happy. Diane understands and tells Pam to look after herself. Back at the Vic, Ben does a speech to thank everyone for their support; they’ve helped him to see the good in the world still. The punters raise a toast to Paul. In the chippy, Pam smiles as she watches Whitney’s hen party gather. A serene Les and Pam head home together, life goes on… Whitney tells Johnny that she feels guilty for having her hen do on the day of the plea hearing – but Johnny claims that Paul would want her to have a good night and insists he’ll keep her and Linda posted with any news. Whitney tells Linda that she hopes her hen do is still good fun, despite not being able to drink. Linda keeps her cards close to her chest about plans. Lee gets a call – he didn’t get the last job he interviewed for. Mick overhears Lee assuring Whitney he’ll work hard until he finds the right job. Lee hands Whitney a kick counter – she’s thrilled. As Linda leads Whitney to The Albert, Mick hands Lee a wad of cash, telling him he wants him to use it to tide himself over, so that he can hold out for a job that he really wants. Whitney arrives at The Albert to find that Lauren has set up a ladies’ tea party – Whitney struggles to conceal her disappointment. The group collapse in laughter – Whitney’s been had. Lauren explains that they’re heading to the West End to meet Sonia and Bianca. Tina’s face falls at the revelation that Sonia will be there. As the drinks get into swing, Whitney thinks that she feels the baby move. Johnny and Stacey tell a reluctant Tina that she has to still come out – she can show Sonia what she’s missing – Tina relents. Whitney runs up Bridge Street to find Lee and excitedly tells him that she felt the baby move. Lee excitedly moves her kick counter up one. Whitney’s thrilled when she sees that Lauren has hired a pink minibus to take them to the West End. Masood calls the Council in an attempt to get Kamil back in to Walford Primary, but it’s met with little success. Carmel suggests that she and Masood sit and discuss their living situation – Masood puts her off until later. Masood heads off to see if Ian has any contacts on the Council that can help him with Kamil’s schooling. Carmel suggests she’ll look after Kamil – Masood agrees and tells Carmel not to mention how homesick he got on their travels. Jane is surprised when Masood shows up for a visit – she doesn’t buy that he’s returned due to Kamil’s homesickness. Masood explains that until he can break the contract with Carmel, the two of them will be living as housemates. Alone with Kamil, Carmel asks him whether he missed home when he was away – he says he didn’t. Kamil explains – they came back because Masood said he was missing someone. Masood is honest with Jane – when he was away he felt he’d ran away from a good situation- he didn’t want to risk blowing things with Carmel. Masood arrives home, floored to see that Carmel has ordered an over-sized fridge for the kitchen. Carmel reminds Masood that they have a legally binding contract – she has rights. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme